Massage Therapy
by FairDrea
Summary: Here's a pharase that should catch your attetion. Leomny, fluffy short fic! Made stricktly to be eye candy for Inuyasha and Kagome lovers. Kagome takes up a new proffession and wants to test her abilities on a very unwilling Inu Yasha.


Authors Notes/Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inu Yasha. Not the characters or the plot. This story doesn't even really fit into the time line at all. I made them both a little older, implied that Kagome was in college…this story, to be honest, was just intended to be a little eye candy. I got the idea when I went in for an hour long massage today and had to write it. I'm sure you guys know how that goes. So, please enjoy!

Massage Therapy

"Damn it woman, will you stop dragging me?"

"Only if you stop complaining."

"How can I stop complaining when I've got too much to complain about!? And why am I doing this again?"

"Because I'm your friend and you owe me. You made me miss way too much high school as it. I'm honestly surprised I even managed to graduate with all of the time you and searching for those shards consumed. But you're not making me fail this, Inu Yasha."

The half demon blew stark white hair out of his amber eyes and growled. "I still don't get why you didn't get Miroku or Sango to do this," he muttered, allowing himself to be pulled down the hallway to Kagome's room.

The woman in question glanced back, her deep brown eyes rolling at Inu Yasha's intolerance. "Because…Sango didn't want to make the trip here and with Miroku…my ass would be in constant jeopardy. Besides, you're the only one who can pass through the well and don't feed me that story about how I could have done this back in feudal Japan. Everything I need is here so just suck it up and deal with it."

Although he hated it, Inu Yasha smiled. He always got a kick out of Kagome's sporadic attitude and, he would never admit this to anyone, but it kind of turned him on when she got all high and mighty like she was doing now. Forcing the sudden lustful feeling aside, he glared at Kagome's back, at the long raven locks that hung to her slightly flared hips. "What the hell are you wearing, Kagome?" he asked, feeling more at ease by sticking to his use of hostility.

Coming to a sudden stop, Kagome whipped around, dark eyes flashing with suppressed anger. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

_Absolutely nothing,_ he thought, letting his gaze take in the sight of her while trying not to appear interested. She was wearing a gauzy cream-colored tank top decorated with dusty, pale rose petals and held up by tiny spaghetti straps that clung too tight, hung too low and exposed her flat, tan stomach. The skirt she wore was the same gauzy fabric, a soft sage creation that wrapped around her waist and hung low on her hips. He'd never seen her look like this before and he was finding it difficult to keep his eyes off of her.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome questioned, her tone hinting at impatience.

He quickly snapped to and glowered. "You've never dressed like this before. Why the sudden change?"

The young woman sighed, a small smile curving her full pink lips. "I wanted to look the part so I went out and bought something new. I kind of like it, it feels great against my skin."

_I'd like to feel that skin,_ he thought before he could even stop himself. "Where's your brother…you mom? Where the hell is that grandfather of yours?" he asked almost frantically, hoping they weren't alone together.

"Oh, they're all gone. Sota's staying at a friend's house and mom and grandpa are out of town. They'll be back early tomorrow morning.

"You've got to be kidding me!!"

A frown puckered Kagome's brow and she reached over, brushing Inu Yasha's bangs out of his face. "Jeez…relax, would ya? I'm not going to hurt you. This will actually do you a world of good Inu Yasha. Trust me, okay?"

Resorting to grumbling once more, he allowed her to pull him into her room and close the door behind them. Her room lacked its usual girly simplicity, which surprised him. He was always used to seeing the bright colors, the pinks and blues. All of that was gone now though. Dark curtains were drawn against the sun, incense burned on her desk in the far right corner, her pink comforter had been exchanged for a deep lavender one and her book bag lay across it, some of its contents strewn over the rich fabric. A simple lamp filled the room with a warm glow and one candle sat upon a short bookshelf beside the desk, its flame scarcely moving.

Kagome moved to the center of the room where she'd set up a portable massage table and laid blankets over it. She patted it once, indicating that she wanted him there and frowned when he didn't move. "Oh come on Inu Yasha, quit being such a baby! It's just a massage. You'll like it, I promise. And remember, my education benefits from this."

Hanging his head, Inu Yasha switched from his grumbling to a whine. "But Kagome…this is so…stupid. I can't believe you're making me do it."

Again she rolled her eyes, this time throwing her hands in the air. But she didn't give in. "I'm going to step out for a bit. Just get undressed and-."

"UNDRESSED!! No one said anything about getting undressed!" he yelped, cowering back against the closed door.

"Don't make me use the S word on you buddy!!"

He stared at her long and hard, then, knowing full well he was fighting a loosing battle, moved away from the door and towards the table.

"If it helps you can leave your boxers on, okay? You…do wear boxers, don't you?" she asked, having the grace to blush.

Ignoring the sudden heat rushing to his loins, Inu Yasha made a sound of disgust. "If you're referring to men's underwear…no, I don't wear any."

The slight pink staining her cheeks flamed to a bright red and Kagome quickly stepped out of the room and closed the door, slamming it a little harder then she had wanted to. Of course, that couldn't be helped. Not when her heart was racing from the mere thought of him naked, his perfect body free of any clothing…

"Good lord Kagome, get a grip," she said firmly, "You wanted to get into this profession, you're going to have to deal with the fact that you're going to be around naked people all the time."

_But none of those people will have his body, his long, gorgeous hair, those eyes that could burn a hole straight through your soul,_ her disobedient mind persisted.

She made a sound that was complete frustration and leaned back against the wall, sinking down until she was sitting on the plush beige carpeting. "I can do this…I can and I will. I will not let the fact that we're alone and he's completely undressed stop me from achieving my goal. And if I really need a reminder…" her voice drifted off and a look of sadness filled her eyes.

Kikyo. Yes, that name alone had enough power to stop her wishful thinking and face cold, hard reality. He would never be hers…he was already taken by some dead bitch who didn't even treat him humanely.

"Yup…that'll do it," Kagome said, pushing herself back up with renewed determination. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail to keep it out of her face and then knocked on the door. "Hey, you ready yet?" she called out.

His rude reply made her smile and she pushed the door open, closing it again behind her. He was waiting on the bed, flat on his back with the blankets covering him and his hands pillowed under his head. "Can we get this over with please?"

Kagome's smile widened. "Sure, hang on just a minute." She crossed the floor to the small bookshelf and pushed play on the small C.D. player that rested on the top shelf. The room was instantly filled with dreamy, hypnotic music, designed to stimulate and relax.

"Not only do I have to deal with being suckered into this whole massage thing but you're going to make me listen to this crap as well?" Inu Yasha snapped, sitting up.

Kagome was at his side in an instant, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him the pouty half smile she knew he couldn't resist. "Just an hour. You'll make it. Now, on your stomach."

He arched a brow at that but obeyed, flipping over as Kagome held the blankets in place for him. After a moment of assessing a circular shaped object that he was apparently supposed to put his face in, he did and started to grumble again. He was going to make damn sure Kagome knew how much he didn't-.

"Whoooaaa…" he breathed as her lotion slicked hands started to work expertly, easing the tension from his neck and shoulders.

Kagome stifled a giggle. "And you thought it was going to be bad. This is supposed to be a relaxing experience Inu Yasha…and trust me when I say you are definitely in need of some relaxation." Her hands moved up into his scalp, working through the thick layers of long, snow-white hair. She made her way up until she reached his ears. Secretly, the thought of massaging them without him being able to tell her to "knock it off" overjoyed her. She loved his ears. Deft fingers moved over the soft textures of his triangular shaped ears and she smiled when he made a humming sound of approval. "You know," she murmured softly as she worked, "I once thought about taking a course on animal massage just so I could get this whole ear rubbing thing right for you."

Inu Yasha's amber eyes drifted open, revealing the deep emotions he was always trying so hard to hide. She'd considered taking another class on top of the ones she was already taking just to please him? Why would she do that? Why…after the way he treated her, after all the arguments and the constant antagonism he dumped on her?

_You know the answer to that moron. It's because she loves you. _

He bit back a sigh, groaning instead as her fingers caressed the sensitive lobes. That heat was back, pooling in areas he didn't want it pooling in. He knew she loved him. He knew she always would, despite the fact that he'd chosen Kikyo over her. And it amazed him that she was so consistent in her love for him…even after all he had put her through. She was happy to be with him even if she couldn't be with him, now that was commitment.

Kagome had moved from his shoulders to his legs, tucking the blanket and sheet underneath the one she intended to work on without him even noticing. She worked her way up, admiring the strong limbs as she caressed their length and applied pressure in just the right places, eliciting a noise from him that sounded suspiciously like a purr. "Did you want me to work on your gluts?" she asked absently as she moved up his thigh.

"Gluts? What are-ack! Hey!" He jerked up and shot an accusing look back at her, failing to notice the deep red color of her face. "That's my ass wench and I'll thank you to keep your hands off it!" he shouted, unsure of why he was reacting so harshly.

"S-sorry, I didn't notice."

He glowered at her for a few moments more then went back to laying down as she continued to rub, staying as far away from his back side as she could. It took him some time to settle down but he finally did, going right back to thinking about her. It was pretty easy given what she had just done. He could still feel her fingers, soft and capable, moving caressing flesh no woman but Kikyo had ever touched before.

_Hate to admit that you enjoyed that, don't ya buddy,_ his inner voice teased.

And he would normally have a rebuttal for this…be more then willing to rush into an all out argument with himself, but he wasn't so sure this time. He did like Kagome touching him. He liked it too much. It felt better than…than when Kikyo would touch him.

As she continued to work, the emotions continued to war within him. He thought about the time they'd spent together, how natural it felt to hold her and protect her. He thought about how much he hated it when she left, how he hated waiting for her to come back, how he worried about her when she wasn't with him.

Realization was slowly sinking in with every thought that crossed his mind, growing clearer by the second. He never meant it when he called her idiot or stupid, there was no actual conviction behind his words when he told her she was worthless. She wasn't worthless. She was…what was she?

_Try…the woman you love. That sound about right?_

Inu Yasha sucked in a harsh breath and his eyes went wide. The woman he loved…Kagome, not Kikyo. Why hadn't he realized it sooner? Why hadn't he realized it when Kagome had slowly started taking the place of Kikyo in his dreams and in his heart? She'd become so much to him and he hadn't even seen it coming until it slammed into him with the force of a thousand demons. He loved Kagome.  
"You can flip onto your back now Inu Yasha."

He did as she asked without even thinking about what he was doing. He was lost to his thoughts, turning them around, trying to make them fit so that he could fully understand. This went deep, deeper then anything he felt for Kikyo and it scared him but also made him feel exhilarated.

Kagome took one of his arms from under the blanket and worked her fingers over the muscular limb, easing the tension, erasing the aches. And when she brushed her fingers over the sensitive flesh on the inside of his elbow, he drew his other arm out from beneath the blanket and laid a hand over hers.

Kagome frowned at the hand, then at him. "Inu…" her voice died away as she saw the strange light in his beautiful eyes.

He sat up, the sheets falling around his waist, whispering against his skin. The hand still holding hers pulled it up and pressed it against his cheek. It was a touch he'd been denying himself for too long. He'd been a fool to try and hide from what he felt, to try and push her away. But now he knew…he couldn't continue to do this, to live a lie. He would put it to rest now. "Kagome," he whispered.

"Wha…what are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." He let go of her hand and moved his own up the smooth column of her neck and into her thick mane of hair. He drew her down slowly, letting the anticipation build as he rubbed his nose lightly against hers and watched her eyelids droop. When her mouth fell open, releasing a tiny sound that was half shock, half plea, he claimed her lips. He teased her into submission, groaning when she opened for him with a soft sigh. Then he tasted, tasted her sweetness as he had wanted to do for so long. He caressed her tongue with his own and was thrilled with the hungry way in which she responded. Her hands clutched the blankets that pooled in his lap. Clutched and released, clutched and released…yet she didn't touch him. And god, how he wanted her to.

He drew back, smirking at the drowsy way in which she opened her eyes. "Is something wrong?" he asked casually.

She shook her head. "No…I mean yes…I…I don't know. Why did you do that?"

"What? Kiss you?"

"Yes," she whispered, "that."

He ran his thumb over her cheekbone. "Because I wanted to Kagome."

She pulled back at that, a deep sadness swimming in the depths of her dark eyes. "But…you chose her. You don't want me…you just see her when you look at me. But I'm not her. You don't love me," she said in an anguished murmur.

Inu Yasha circled her tiny waist with a strong arm and drew her close, making her stand between his legs. "Kagome…listen to me. I know what you're thinking but you're wrong. I'm not trying to pretend you're Kikyo, I'm not even thinking about her. I'm thinking about you."

"Me?"

"Yes idiot," he joked, turning the once hurtful word into an endearment. "I'm thinking about you. I'm thinkin' that…that you make me happy Kagome, you make me feel a lot of things that I haven't really felt before and-." He paused and looked down, rethinking things for one brief second and making sure that he really meant to do this. Then he looked up, stared directly into those beautiful eyes of hers and said in a husky whisper, "I love you Kagome."

A hand flew up to cover her mouth and stifle a gasp. She searched his eyes, searched his face for a sign that he wasn't serious but found none. Slowly, the hand dropped away from her mouth, revealing her brilliant, tremulous smile. "You…love me?"

Her voice was a tiny squeak that made him laugh. "Yeah…I love you. Want me to prove it?"

"Prove it?"

He tightened his arm around her and gave a gentle tug that had her falling against him. Her hands were suddenly spread against his chest. She blushed, releasing a small, "oh," as heat rose in her cheeks. Then she looked up at him. Amber clashed with deep chocolate and she smiled. "You really mean it. Oh my god…you really mean it!" A laugh welled up within her and she let it out, let her joy shine for the entire world to see. When she sobered, she willingly lost herself in his penetrating gaze. "I love you too Inu Yasha."

"Well duh," he quipped, taking one of her lines. "I still haven't proved it yet."

He lowered his mouth to hers again, this time holding nothing back. The kiss was all erotic heat and passion, tongues exploring, arms clinging as they battled for domination. Self-consciousness was not an issue, it wasn't even an after thought. The only thing they knew was love and the lust they had held at pay for so long. When Inu Yasha released her to remove her shirt, Kagome only helped by leaning back and lifting her arms so the offensive material could be discarded and thrown on the floor with his clothing.

With the shirt out of the way, Inu Yasha tore his lips away from hers and trailed hot kisses down her neck as his hands gently brushed her sides, the valley between her full breasts, her flat stomach and as he did that she arched back, allowing him more access, her hands toying with his ears and sending a riot of sensations shooting through him.

His fingers found the hooks of her bra and after a brief struggle, that too was added to the growing pile on the floor. He leaned back, gazing at her figure, his hands cupping her breasts, thumbs playing over the taught peeks, tightened from her arousal. "She can't even compare to you," he whispered, lowering his head to one breast and suckling until she cried out. "You're perfection Kagome."

"Look…who's talking," she managed to murmur. She dug her hands into his thick hair. "I used to watch you. I'd spend countless minutes watching you, watching the way your muscles shifted when you moved, loving the way you looked without your shirt on. So handsome." She sighed as he moved to the other breast and administered the same treatment. "I wanted you so bad even when I knew I couldn't have you," she whispered.

"You can have me now," he murmured, and she did. Her hand moved nimbly under the blanket, seeking and finding him. With not a hint of embarrassment, she wrapped her fingers around him, caressing his length with lazy strokes that drove him to near insanity. When she started toying with him, alternating speeds and exploring with those divine finger tips he knew he was going to loose it completely. "Kagome," he ground her name out between clenched teeth, dropping his head back.

A seductive smile curved her lips and she pulled her hand back. She was a woman who knew the power she held. "Did you enjoy that, Inu Yasha," she asked, coyness dripping in her tone.

He looked at her, his eyes blazing with passion. "Almost as much as you're going to enjoy it," he muttered, sliding from the massage bed and kneeling before her, the blankets falling away to leave him exposed to her feasting gaze. He kissed one creamy thigh, trailing the tip of his tongue over the inside and making her shiver. Then he caressed her through the thin fabric of her underwear, first with fingers, then with tongue. Her hands gripped his shoulders and her legs trembled so badly that he had to twist her around and make her sit on the bed. He glanced up at her, smirking at the bewildered look on her face as he slid away the last remaining piece of clothing. She was uncovered to him then and he took full advantage of the fact, using his tongue and teeth to draw moans of pleasure from her lips.

When she was just about to the point of climax, he abandoned the soft folds and kissed his way up her stomach, kissed each breast, ran his tongue lazily over the sensitive skin over her neck and then pulled back, fully satisfied with himself. But she wasn't satisfied, not in the slightest. She wanted more, that much was obvious from the way her eyes flashed. She grabbed at him, pulling him back to her and kissing him deeply, rubbing her naked body against his. Hands explored, gasps and murmurs of pleasure were swallowed as they kissed and they each started to get impatient.

"Kagome…I have to have you….now," Inu Yasha gasped, holding her and bending her body over his arm. His free hand traveled the length of her body in a greedy caress. "Tell me you want me."

She nodded, swallowing hard, her gaze never straying from his. "I do. I want you Inu Yasha." Her body quivered in anticipation. She didn't just want him, she needed him. She craved to have him as her own now, and for the rest of her life. "Please," she begged, running her hands anxiously up and down his strong arms.

Inu Yasha grinned. Taking her in his arms, he carried her over to her bed, swept her book bag and its spilled contents from the bed, and laid her down, coming down on top of her. The feel of their bodies pressed together was heaven to him. _Why did I deny her for so long, _he thought as he brushed his lips across hers. The tip of his tongue flicked out, wetting her trembling lips, then he slanted his mouth over hers and kissed her deeply, not stopping until she was practically sobbing her need.

He positioned himself between her legs and stopped to watch her for a while. She was staring up at him with a dazed expression but the love was there, just as it always had been. Lifting a hand, he brushed her bangs away from her damp forehead, pressing a kiss to her brow. "I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you," she whispered back, a smile curving her lips.

He took her then, slowly, giving her body time to accept him. It did so almost gratefully, convulsing in pain for only a tiny moment. Kagome, god bless her, didn't even make a sound. She just held him, held him until the pain became nothing. When he started moving slowly within her, she was quick to respond, arching away from the bed and joining him, encouraging him go faster. Her hands clawed at his back, his teeth nipped at her neck, and when they climaxed it was together, as it should have been, their cries of euphoria mingling in the humid air of the room.

Inu Yasha collapsed on top of Kagome, his head resting between her breast and she ran her hands through his silver mane of hair, waiting for her heart rate to return to normal. She still floated somewhere between heaven and earth and was sure she would remain there for quite some time.

They dozed, entwined together and finally Inu Yasha lifted his head, staring at his woman with a pleased smirk. "Now we're both relaxed," he said.

Kagome laughed softly and shifted to the side to make room for him next to her. They got under the blankets and snuggled together, smiles of sated pleasure fixed on their face.

"So that's what you like to call massage therapy, huh?" he asked after a while.

"No," she replied, yawning. "That's the special treatment only you get."

Inu Yasha smiled and kissed the top of her head, inhaling her sweet scent "I love you Kagome"

And then they slept, waking only to make love and celebrate the love they had waited so long to find.


End file.
